Chance encounter
by DarknessXIV
Summary: Harrison, also known as Harry just came into his inheritance and set out to find his mates.  pairing: Eric/Harry/Godric  One-shot, smut, slash.


**Chance encounter**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or Harry Potter.**

**A/n: This is just for me to test if I am capable of writing a threesome this would be my first slash scene ever as well.**

"speech"  
>'<em>thought<em>'  
>"<span>Swedish<span>"

* * *

><p>Harrison, currently flying over Dallas leisurely, with his two black leathery wings beating behind him, was cursing Draco out in his mind. "You've gotten your inheritance! It's time for you to find your mate or mates! I am not going to sit here and <strong>WATCH<strong> you die!" Harry imitated Draco's voice in his head. Draco had forced Harry to pack and shrunk his trunk to go look for his intended, not caring that he did not even know where they are in the world.

_'Who knows, they might have already died and so shall I in the next few years.' _Harry thought to himself pessimistically. As Draco and Harry found out through tons of research that a Hebridean Black dragon, which is what Harry is, would die slowly if he did not have the support of his mate or mates. Whoever knew that those dragons had the nifty ability to shift into a human. Maybe that's why the Hungarian Horntail willingly gave the golden egg to him without so much as a roar during the Tri-wizard competition a few years back. They had also realized through Nagini that Harry did not speak parseltongue but actually spoke in the language of the dragons which most self-respecting serpent knew.

Harry was just about to give up and turn back to go home after a year of traveling. He had visited most of America ever since his magic drew him across the pond. '_Maybe they really are dead.' _Harry thought depressingly as he flew over a large signboard with the words 'Hotel Camilla' on it. Suddenly, a gust of strong wind blew in his direction, and a surge of magic caused him to lose control of his flight. Harry watched on in horror as he plummeted towards two figures right under him, as he fall, his wings retracted in a panic and all he could think of was '_wow, that bloke is huge even whilst kneeling!' _

* * *

><p>"I will keep you alive by force!" Eric shouted, closing the gap between himself and Godric. "Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?" Godric asked, his eyes filled with sadness. "<span>Godric don't do it.<span>" Eric begged, his voice cracking at the strain of holding his sob back. "There are centuries of faith and love between us." Godric replied, steadfast in his decision. "Please. Please." Eric said, unable to control his sadness and his sobs anymore. "Please Godric." He begged as he fell to his knees in front of his sire while Sookie watched on, not wanting to break the moment. "My father, brother, son. Please let me go. You cannot be so cruel as to keep me alive without my mate any longer." Godric replied sadly. Suddenly, a gasp from Sookie caused Godric to turn and before he or Eric could do anything, a human like missile fell from the sky, knocking Godric onto Eric.

Eric groaned, bloody tear-tracks smudged on his face as Godric lay with his back over Eric's torso. Godric's eyes were wide open, staring in wonder at a young human male currently straddling his waist.

Harry froze as he landed on the two men causing them to end up in a pile. He could not take his eyes off the being under him. Pale white with a tattoo peeking out from under the white shirt that he was wearing, short cropped brown hair, he looked no older than Harry himself. The dragon in him purred contently as he took in the sight. A groan coming from the bottom of the pile snapped him out of his stupor. Blushing, he leaped of the Adonis under himself and brushed his clothes down. "I am so terribly sorry!" He squeaked.

Eric blinked his eyes open and saw the most beautiful being that he had ever seen aside from his sire. He could feel the dark aura the being and it felt _good_. And as suddenly as the being appeared, he was gone from his sight as Eric heard an unknown voice coming from further away "I am terribly sorry!" _'Such a beautiful voice. I wonder how it would sound like in pleasure.' _Eric moaned in relief as his sire stood up, relieving him from his weight.

"W-who are you?" Godric asked, eyes wide with wonder as he stood up, feeling Eric getting up behind him as well.

"I'm Harrison. Or Harry anyway! Nice to meet you?" Harry said shyly as he spotted the second man that he fell on, short, slicked back hair, angular face, muscular body and oh so very big. Mentally slapping himself he thought, _'you sound like a stuttering maiden! You've got more confidence than that!'_Even though his dragon self wanted was to rub himself all over the two men before him, Harry quickly pushed that thought back as his blush reddened.

"So I suppose Godric doesn't want to die now right?" Sookie questioned innocently, watching the interaction between the, now three, men. She was still puzzled. People usually don't drop out of the sky like that.

Godric, Eric and Harry froze as they turned towards Sookie. Suddenly a wounded like keening sound appeared from Harry's direction. "H-he wanted to d-die?" _'He can't die! My mate! No!'_Harry panicked in his mind, eyes widening in horror.

"I wanted to. But I changed my mind...as it turns out." Godric said, the wonder in his eyes changed to worry. He had caused his mate to feel distressed.

"You're not?" Eric asked in disbelief as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

"No. God must really exist for he dropped my mate from the sky onto me." Godric whispered in disbelief. If this was a dream, he would never want to wake from it. "What are you and how did you drop out from the sky?" He asked this time louder.

"A Hebridean Black dragon…I was on the search for my mates and…I think I've found them." Harry whispered a second before two blurs, a black and a white, jumped on him and engulfed him in a big hug. He could feel a toned torso behind him as the one identified as Godric wrapped his arms around him tightly, nuzzling the right side of Harry's neck while the one behind him nuzzled his left. Instinctively, Harry tilted his head back, exposing more of his throat to his mates eliciting two pleased purrs from both males. He could feel a pair of hand sliding up his shirt while another caressed his cheek when its partner slid down to the front of his pants.

Sookie watched on in shock as the three males were suddenly in an embrace which is turning into much more. Coughing slightly, she said "Um…the sun would be rising soon?"

"Um…The sun would be rising soon?" Harry could hear faintly, mind buzzing in pleasure. And as sudden as the hands came, they were gone, he blinked his eyes open as he heard "We should take this downstairs." from the male behind him. Nodding slightly, he felt himself being lifted and all he could see were rooms passing by in a blur before they stopped in front of a double door suite. Sliding in the key card, Eric pushed the doors open and led Harry in by the hand like a little kid dragging his best friend to admire his collection. Godric brought up the rear and closed the doors as soon as they were in the room.

The minute Godric stepped in he spotted Eric already caressing every part of their mate's body and nuzzling his neck while their mate let out the most appealing sounds he had ever heard. "Eric. Stop it, we are not going to let our mate think that we are both sex crazed people." Godric drawled as he slid into a padded chair. Eric let Harry go with a whine, "But Godric. We are sex crazed people." Harry covered his mouth with his hand to block the giggle that was threatening to come out.

"As we have forgotten to introduce ourselves, I'm Godric and that is my childe, Eric." Godric told Harry as Eric and Harry sat in front of him. "Childe? As in vampires?" Harry inquires. "Yes that is right." Eric replied, worried that their mate might not want them because of that.  
>As though sensing his worries, Harry giggled "Two vampires and a dragon. How amusing." breaking the slowly forming tension in the room. Godric smiled at Harry and soon they were all talking to each other in trying to get to know their new mate, and in Harry's case, mates.<p>

As the sun rose, Godric and Eric excused themselves to the bedroom and were shocked that Harry followed them in as well. "If my mates are sleeping now, so should I, isn't it? So we would have more time with each other. Unless you both don't want…" Godric and Eric cut him off saying that they would be delighted to have their mate resting with them. And soon, they all fell asleep, with Harry in the middle, laying on his side, Eric in front of him and Godric behind, contented.

"Nnnn…" Harry moaned, subconsciously tilting his head back, still fast asleep as Eric nibbled on his adam apple while his hands slid up Harry's shirt, rubbing his nipples while Godric busied himself with suckling on the side of Harry's neck while his hands trailed down the front of his pants, caressing Harry through his boxers.

* * *

><p><strong>~Slash scene ahead!<strong>~

Harry opened his eyes dazedly and then felt a hand sliding into his boxers and stroking his shaft. "Ahhnnnghh….." He moaned, louder this time as he gripped onto Eric's head as Eric licked and sucked on a nipple, his other hand caressing and tugging at its twin. "Good morning beloved." Harry heard Godric whispered into his right ear before he felt him lick a trail down to his neck as Eric lifted his head to capture Harry's lips in a dominating kiss, licking his lower lip for permission and once granted, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth, exploring and drawing Harry's own tongue in a battle before Eric withdrew to lick down the other side of Harry's neck.

"May we, Harry?" Eric asked as Godric and himself nibbled on both sides of Harry's neck. "Mmm…Yeah…" Harry agreed and as soon as it left his mouth, he heard them draw their fangs and bite down, throwing all three of them into new heights of pleasure. Harry felt another hand joined Godric's as they stroked him. The longer they fed the faster their hands moved and soon Harry was screaming their names as he erupted, coating their hands with his semen. Godric and Eric withdrew their fangs from his neck and licked his wounds close before Godric leaned over Harry's shoulder to draw Eric into a long and deep kiss, tongues battling while they tasted Harry's blood on each other. Eric broke the kiss and nuzzled Harry's cheek, "Up for round two?" He asked as his hand started to move with Godric's again, feeling Harry fill up in their hands.

As a reply, Harry grabbed the back of Eric's head and slammed his lips against his, Harry's hand moving lower to rub at Eric's erection. Eric groaned as he felt the friction caused by his pants and Harry's hand. Meanwhile, Godric stopped pumping his hand and started to shred Harry's shirt and pants off before tearing his own off as well in his haste. Eric, not wanting to be left out, pulled his hand away from Harry's shaft and took off his own shirt and pants as well. Watching as Godric devoured Harry's lips. Eric ran to and back from the closet, in his hands laid a bottle of lube, he slicked his fingers up and trailed them down Harry's back then circled his rim but not putting it in. Harry whined as Godric licked a trail down his neck to his nipple before nibbling on it, his hands rubbing up and down Harry's thigh but never coming close to where Harry wanted him to. "S-stop..nggghh…t-teasing…" Harry bit out, hands buried in Godric's hair.

"What do you want us to do?" Eric whispered into his ear, pushing his finger against Harry's puckered entrance teasingly. "Ahhh…f-fuck!" Harry shouted, rocking his hips backwards, trying to impale himself on the digit that is teasing him. Godric lifted his head and smirked. "Don't worry, we'll get to that soon enough." He purred as he lifted Harry up so that Harry is on his knees in front of Godric, his cute little butt in the air with Eric behind. Harry opened his eyes and before him was Godric's cock, standing proudly with a trickle of pre-cum dripping down. Harry licked his lips and trailed his tongue down Godric's length before engulfing the head with his mouth. Godric groaned, hand flying to Harry's head, willing himself not to thrust up and choke his mate.

Eric's eyes darkened as he shoved his finger into Harry's entrance, thrusting it in and out before adding the second finger and scissoring it. With every thrust, Harry moans, sending vibrations down Godric's length and in turn, Godric's hand would grip his head harder. Harry bobbed his head and swallowed as much of Godric as he could, his hands fondling Godric's sacs. Eric smiled smugly on the next thrust of his fingers when Harry gave a muffled scream, it turns out that he had found Harry's prostate. Eric added the third finger in, moving it in the same direction, hitting Harry's prostate again, causing Godric to groan loudly when Harry moaned loudly around his length.

Soon, Godric removed himself from Harry's mouth while Eric removed his fingers causing Harry to let out a whining noise, his ass moving as though trying to get his fingers back in him. Godric chuckled as he shifted positions with Eric. "Suck him while I fuck you." Godric told him sensually as Harry's eyes gleamed, _'He is as huge as I had imagined him to be.' _Harry thought as he engulfed Eric's length in one breath, causing Eric to moan loudly, rocking his hips up slightly before holding himself back. Godric picked up the forgotten bottle of lube and slicked himself up, lining up to Harry's entrance, he thrusts in slowly, letting Harry get use to his size before pushing more into him.

Godric groaned in pleasure as he felt his mate's channel clenching around him when he was fully in. He slowly drew out and slammed back in, causing Harry to moan as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking Eric's length. As Godric increased his pace, so does Harry, alternating from licking the head of Eric's length to attempting to swallow as much of Eric as he could, twisting his hands around the length that he could not fit into his mouth. Eric lost all sense of control as he thrusts into Harry's warm cavern.

Soon, the room filled with moans, groans and sounds of flesh hitting flesh. Eric could not hold it in any longer, letting a loud groan and the tightening of his hands on Harry's head as a warning, he shot his load down Harry's throat. Harry attempted to swallow it all, as he lifted his head up to look at Eric, a bit of cum dripping down from the side of his lips. Eric could feel himself hardening again at the debauched look on Harry's face, his mouth opened, letting out the most arousing noises as Godric plowed into his behind.

Eric moved forward and captured Harry's lips in a kiss, tasting himself on Harry. Soon, Harry tilted his head back letting the loudest scream as he came, his channel clenching down on Godric's length, causing him to thrust deeply into Harry and shooting his load in him with a loud groan.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Bill walked towards Eric and Godric's suite, intending to have a discussion with them, suddenly, Bill stopped abruptly. "Sookie, I think it's best if we come around later." He told Sookie, eyes fixed on the door. "But why?" Sookie asked, confused. "Godric and Eric are…currently held up." Bill replied. "Wha-" Sookie was cut off by a loud scream sounds like…"O-OH!" Sookie exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment as Bill lead her back the way they came, chuckling at Sookie. "You're mean you know that?" Sookie told Bill as they turn round a corner and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry laid panting on Eric as he recovered, Eric lifted him onto his lap and Harry could feel his hardened length in between his cheeks. Squeaking cutely, he squirmed as Godric captured his lips. Tasting Eric on Harry and feeling Harry moan into his mouth aroused him as well, pulling back, he nuzzled Harry's neck. "Up for another round?" He asked and before long, the room was once again filled with moans, groans and "F-faster!". Harry on the verge of his third orgasm, bit out before screaming again "Y-you two a-are insatiable!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

Sookie and Bill approached the suite doors again. "Do you think they'd be done by now?" Sookie asks Bill. But before he could reply, another scream pierced through the air. "Guess not..." Sookie turned and stalked off, Bill trailing after, trying to hide his laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>An: So...how was it? Review please!**


End file.
